


play it cool

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, POV Second Person, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Nick guy --</p>
            </blockquote>





	play it cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Summer Madness Promptfest VI. Prompt: dangerous.

It’s a dangerous game, but you can play it cool. This Nick guy is brokering the deal, he’s a fast talker and you can just let the words wash on by you. The details are easy; you could memorize them in your sleep – a Park Avenue address, a photograph, one bullet and they don’t care what happens to the body. You can do all of that. You remember the way the gun feels in your hands, the stench of cordite and the sharp pressure of the recoil. You know you've killed before, and the money sounds sweet.

But you have no idea why Nick keeps calling you Peter when the ID in your pocket says Gregory. That's a problem. You need to remember *something* from before these guys drugged you both for this meet, or this job could end up with you in the body bag instead of the target.


End file.
